


Tell me your secrets, and I’ll tell you mine.

by LaBibliolatre



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Bellarke, F/M, The 100 (TV) Season 7, the last season is a mess so fuck it i'm doing it myself, the writers did it wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:41:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26519188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaBibliolatre/pseuds/LaBibliolatre
Summary: What if the M-CAP scene went differently and therefore, the rest of the season did, too?The writers (especially Jason, let’s be honest) are dumb and have ruined the last season, so, just for you my lovelies, here goes the new season 7. Enjoy!
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	1. A secret's worth depends on the people from whom it must be kept.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Everyone in the Bellarke fandom because we all deserve it](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Everyone+in+the+Bellarke+fandom+because+we+all+deserve+it).



> Hiiii! How are you? Personally I’m feeling like shiiiit because of this season :) Isn’t it amazing, haha?
> 
> Anyway, let’s be honest, they’ve ruined EVERYTHING. Like what the f*ck is this??? I’m maaaad and incredibly disappointed. 
> 
> But I realized something; I have the power to change what happened in this horrible last season (I know it’s not technically over yet, but it is for me). 
> 
> For me and for a lot of fans I think, the M-CAP scene should’ve been the turning point for Bellarke. So, here I am. New season 7, here we go. Let’s forget everything that happened. We want everyone to be _happy_ , for f*ck’s sake. Get ready for 3 short chapters to make the last season a little better. AKA, no, *SPOILER* Bellamy doesn’t fucking die what the f***
> 
> I hope you’ll enjoy <3

“ _And when at last you find someone to whom you feel you can pour out your soul, you stop in shock at the words you utter— they are so rusty, so ugly, so meaningless and feeble from being kept in the small cramped dark inside you so long._ ”  
― Sylvia Plath, The Unabridged Journals of Sylvia Plath

****

A long time ago, while she was on her own after Mount Weather, Clarke had fallen down a huge tree. She could remember this moment while she was going down. This feeling of falling and not being able to do anything. The fear of what was gonna happen. And then, the shock once her back hit the ground. The way all of the air in her lungs seemed to disappear. She remembers laying down on the hard ground, trying to catch her breath, her eyes locked on the sky. She remembers thinking "never again”.

She also remembers how she fell for Bellamy Blake. 

The exact moment is hard to point out, but she remembers all of the small things. But surprisingly, falling for him was like falling from that tree. She remembers how it felt, slowly falling for him. The way she knew she couldn't stop it. The fear of, once again, not knowing what was gonna happen. 

Falling for Bellamy Blake was like falling from a tree. You fall hard, and _fast_ , and you have zero control over the situation. You can only close your eyes and hope for the best. 

She shouldn't have been surprised that the ending was also similar. 

When he betrayed her, it was the same. She was in total shock and she couldn't breathe. Why weren't her lungs working anymore? How, how, how could this be possible?

As Clarke looked in Bellamy's eyes, the only thought she had was "never again".

Once again, at this very moment, it felt like falling. But this time, she was falling through her memories. Memories of her life. Memories of her parents, her friends, her lovers, of Madi... And Bellamy. 

"Clarke, you are in a vast purple desert.” the disciple who was conducting her torture said. “A hand reached down for you. Who is it?"

_Fight it, fight it._

But it was no use. 

_Please, Bellamy, just leave…_ she thought, knowing that he was right beside her. She didn’t want him here, because she knew the answer.

“It’s Bellamy,” the girl stated, matter-of-fact. 

And just like that, she was helpless. There was nothing she could do as they browsed through her memories. As they looked through her soul. She knew what was going on, but she couldn't move. She could barely blink.

She felt a lonely tear roll down her cheek and a finger gently wiped it away

Bellamy.

"A part of me still believes that Jasper might have had the right idea... I know I already said it, but... seriously, _what's the point?_ " she heard herself say into the radio, years ago.

She heard someone take a sharp inhale. Bellamy?

"I don't know what to do anymore", she continued, the memories flowing through the M-Cap. "I'm so lonely. I don't have food, I don't have water... I just... I don't think that I want to keep doing this. I don't know." 

At this point, Clarke was pretty sure she heard Bellamy try to suppress a sob. She never actually wanted him to hear all of this. It was private. Yes, okay, she did technically call him and said that, but… He never heard. And she was glad of it. She was happy he never had to worry about her, alone on Earth. 

She wasn't on how she felt now that he was listening to these messages... 

Bad. She felt bad. 

“I'm so sorry,” she heard herself cry. "I wish I could have been there when you all come back, but ... I just _can't_. I can't do this by myself anymore. _I can't, I can't, I can't._ I don't even know if you're alive! I... I don't think I want to be anymore. Alive, I mean. I don't think I want to be alive anymore."

What would they hear next? There were only two possibilities that utterly terrified Clarke. 

One, there were some messages that she didn't want Bellamy to hear. At all. Not now. Especially not now. Maybe never.  
Two, the worst one by far, was messages about Madi. They couldn't know about her. 

But, of course, this made Clarke think about her daughter.

“You know, Madi is… She's amazing. I miss everyone, of course, I miss you, but… She really helps me heal that hole in my chest. I guess I understand your relationship with Octavia a little better. I would do anything for her, to protect her."

And this was still true to this day. That’s exactly what she was doing right now and what she would do until her dying breath. 

“Who’s Madi?” The Shepherd asked. 

_No, no, no, no. NO!_

She had to keep Madi away from them. She would die if necessary. They wouldn’t find her and hurt her. They couldn’t.

"No one," Bellamy answered. "She died a while back."

_He lied. He lied!_

"Madi's been complaining all the time," the old-Clarke laughed. "She's saying that I'm not being honest with you... She wants me to tell you..."

“Try to find a memory of that girl’s death,” the Shepherd said. “Maybe…”

All hell broke loose.

Clarke was barely aware of what was happening. There was a scream, maybe a punch or two, until a pair of gentle hands got the m-cap out of her head and looked in her eyes. 

She had such a strong feeling of déjà vu. 

"I'm so sorry Clarke, I'm so sorry. C'mon,” he helped her get up, “we've got to go."

"What made you change your mind?" she managed to ask, looking at the unconscious bodies on the floor.

Not dead. Simply unconscious.

"I _didn't_. I still believe in everything, but... I couldn't let them hurt you anymore. I couldn't let them hurt Madi."

And just with that, Clarke knew she was still falling. Her back hadn't hit the ground. Not yet. Maybe never. 

“Let’s get our friends out of here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you loved this first chapter!


	2. The best way of keeping a secret is to pretend there isn't one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this short fanfic! xoxo

“I think we need to talk,” Bellamy said, sitting down next to Clarke. 

Bellamy couldn't believe they were back on Earth. Earth! It was as if no time whatsoever had passed. 

It hadn't been easy, coming here. First, they had had to get everyone out of their cells. Simple enough, right? False. 

Most of their friends had been wary of Bellamy. Was this a trap? It had hurt him to see how fast they had turned against him. It took a lot of convincing for them to follow him. 

Bellamy still believed in transcendence, of course. He knew what he had seen. He didn't have any doubts. But he didn't particularly liked the Shepherd's methods. He wanted to transcend. And he wanted his friends to do it, too. He wanted them to be safe. He did believe that it was the way to save everyone. He just didn't believe that the Shepherd was doing all of this for the right reasons. 

He had even managed to convince Doucette to help him. He had opened the portal back to Sanctum for them. From there, they took their friends and, thanks from Raven's mind, they all ran away to Earth, destroying everything behind them to make sure that neither the Shepherd nor Sheiheda could follow. 

Now, here they were. Starting once again from nothing. 

Bellamy felt empty. He didn't know how to transcend from here. The last war... What was gonna happen? It was like he finally found a purpose in life and it had been suddenly ripped away from him. 

But when he looked at the face of his sleeping friends, he wasn't so sure anymore. 

He could only hope that, one day, when he'll die, he'll still be able to transcend. To meet the ones he lost. He had to hope that it would still all work out, somehow. But for now, they were safe. And that was enough. For now. 

"Yeah, I know," Clarke answered.

Beside him, she was the only one awake. She had been busy drawing in a sketchbook the stars and the trees all around. 

"I'm sorry."  
"I know."

She looked at him, a smile playing on her lips. 

"We should probably stop doing those kinds of things, now."  
"What kind of things?"  
"Stupid things."

He laughed for the first time in a long, long time. 

"Yeah, we should." 

He looked at her, at the way the wind moved her hair. At the way she smiled at him, even after everything. At the way her eyes looked every time she stared at the stars, as if she couldn't quite believe what she was seeing.

No wonder he fell in love with her years ago. 

Bellamy remembered perfectly well how it was to see Earth for the first time. He remembered how it was to feel the sun on his face for the first time. He remembered how vibrant all the colours were. But sometimes, he forgot. After a while in space, he forgot what Earth was like. What it smelled like. How it felt. And he came back, and of those memories came rushing back in his mind. He could forget, but his heart never did. On Earth, his heart was screaming "I'm home".

Being in love with Clarke was the same thing. He remembered seeing her for the first time and being mesmerized by her beauty. At some point, he realized that the colours, already amazing on Earth, were even more colourful when Clarke was near. And when he was in space or lost somewhere, he forgot how he felt. How she made him feel. But then, she was there, always, and... The memories came rushing back, as always. She was there, and his heart was screaming "I'm home".

But she couldn’t know. Even though he wasn’t with Echo anymore, he didn’t think Clarke ever felt the same way. 

"I'm sorry you didn't feel like you could talk to me about everything that happened after I got back."

Clarke simply shook her head.

“My heart is full of dark and twisted secrets. I just wish you didn’t see them."  
“You can tell me all of your secrets. Maybe if you do, I’ll tell you mine.”  
“Oh, because you have secrets now?”  
“No, I don’t. Not from you.”

_Except one._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter left, let's gooo


	3. If you want to keep a secret, you must also hide it from yourself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, here's the last chapter! Enjoy :)

Life, surprisingly, was good. 

They had been on Earth for a few months now. They had a functioning camp and were doing pretty good and Bellamy wasn't in love with Clarke anymore, of course not. He had moved on. Because she didn't feel the same way about him. 

They had been on Earth for a few months now. They had a functioning camp and were doing pretty good and Clarke wasn't in love with Bellamy anymore, of course not. She had moved on. Because he didn't feel the same way about her.

Yeah alright, things weren't doing so great for them. 

They were both running around each other, pretending that they weren't desperately in love. Oblivious of the other's heart eyes. 

"What are you doing, Blake?" Murphy asked Bellamy one morning while out for some wood.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I've seen you be in love with Clarke while we were on Earth. Then, I've seen you cry over her for years on the ring. After that, I've seen you two... What, fight and be idiots?"  
"What's your point?" he asked, feeling like punching something for some reason.  
"What are you waiting for to make a move?"  
"I don't feel this way about her. She's my best friend, that's it."  
"Yeah, right. Keep telling yourself that if you want."

On the other side of the camp, Clarke was having a pretty similar discussion with the other Blake. 

"So... What's going on between my brother and you?"  
"What do you mean?" Clarke asked, confused. Was he mad and she didn't notice?  
"Well, have you stopped being dumb in secret or are you really still dumb?"  
"What the hell are you talking about?"  
"Or God, I see. You're still dumb."  
"Octavia..." she sighed. "What are you..."  
"I'm talking about the fact that my brother has clearly been in love with you for years and I'm pretty sure that you are, too. In fact, I'm so sure of it that I've spent years telling Hope that you two would get married and have children one day."  
"That's true!" Hope shouted from nearby. "I was sad when I realized you guys weren't actually together... yet." 

Clarke simply stared at them, dumbfounded.

"Bellamy isn't in love with me. And I'm not either. He's my best friend, that's it."  
"Sure," the other two answered at the same time. "You can tell yourself whatever you want."

That night, at the campfire, Clarke couldn't stop staring at him. She couldn't deny that she still loved the way his hair curled. She loved the way the light that reflected from the fire seemed to dance on his skin. She loved the way he smiled, laughing at something Miller said. 

For the first time in a while, Clarke realized that she was, in fact, dumb. 

She was still completely in love with Bellamy Blake. 

And for the first time, she didn't think "never again". She looked at her friends, her family, at the trees, at the stars, at her daughter, at Bellamy and the only thing her mind was saying was "I'm home".

Every time Clarke looked away to talk to someone, Bellamy would look at her. She didn't notice when a butterfly landed on her hair, but he did. And his heart, for a moment, stopped beating in his chest. 

She was laughing, and it was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. The way she smiled, the way she moved, the way her hair, now a bit longer, fell down her shoulders... She looked like a goddess. 

For the first time in a while, Bellamy realized that he was, in fact, an idiot. 

And so, that night, when everyone went to sleep, they met in the woods. They didn't even talk about it. They just knew that they had to go there. And they saw each other for what seemed like the first time. Still without a word, they fell into each other's arms. They kissed the whole night away, and both of their hearts screamed "I'm home".

”I love you,” they said at the exact same time, laughing at how perfect they were for each other. 

Now that the last secret on their heart was out, what was left for them to do?

 _Live._ They just had to live.

They weren’t just going to be safe now. They would be happy. They wouldn’t just survive. They would live an amazing life. And when they’ll die, maybe they will transcend. Maybe they won’t but… they didn’t have to worry about it yet. They didn’t have to worry about that for a long, long time. 

_The end._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for your kudos and your comments, they always mean the world to me <3


End file.
